Juste une vie 3
by Stanathan38
Summary: Hello ! Je poste, ici ma première Fic, une fic que je poste sur CFB également.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Je poste, ici ma première Fic, une fic que je poste sur CFB également. _

_Titre :__ Juste une vie 3_

_Genre :__ Romance, action._

_Personnages_  
_principaux : Nos deux héros favoris : Kate Beckett & Richard Castle ainsi _  
_que tous leurs collègues : Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Victoria Gates... sans oublier _  
_leurs familles respectives : Martha, Alexis & Jim Beckett _

_Résumé :_  
_Le début se base sur la suite de l'épisode 4X23 et ensuite mon imagination _  
_continuera l'histoire de nos deux héros, de leurs amis et _  
_famille._

_Un grand merci aux deux personnes qui relisent ma _  
_fic avant que je poste mes chapitres : _

_- ilovecastle qui me conseille _  
_sur mon écriture_

_- et R3K qui me corrige_

_& bien sur merci _  
_à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ! _

_Les chapitres ne sont pas exactement les même sur les deux sites, j'ai regroupés certains chapitres qui étaient divisés sur CFB, et j'ai fait quelques petites modifications suite aux avis des lecteurs._

Les rayons de soleil qui pénétraient dans la chambre inondèrent le beau visage endormi de notre écrivain préféré, Richard Castle.  
Ce dernier dormait paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres avec une ravissante jeune femme à ses côtés.

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent l'écrivain qui émergeât rapidement de son sommeil. Il se leva discrètement et partit dans la salle de bain. Heureux et se croyant seul, il commença a chanter quand il fut surpris par la voix de sa mère qui tout en lui hurlant dessus le fixait avec désapprobation en tenant le chemisier de Beckett qu'elle avait surement du ramasser dans le living en rentrant

- Trésor, quel est le problème ? Crois tu vraiment qu'en couchant avec nimporte quelle femme, tu oubliera Kate ?

-Mère laisse moi t'expli...

-Non non non, je ne veux rien savoir, tu vas aller réveiller cette femme, lui rendre ses vêtements et dire que tu t'es bien amusé mais que ton coeur est déjà pris c'est bien compris ?

Kate qui venait à présent de se réveiller ne savait rien de la discussion entre Rick et Martha et croyait que son amant s'était levé pour aller écrire, se leva discrètement, enfila une chemise de Rick et pris la direction de la salle de bain à son tour.

-Rick ?

Elle passa sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte et vit Rick et Martha en grande discussion, et Martha tenant son chemisier à la main.  
Elle voulut s'éclipser discrètement, n'étant pas prête à faire face à Martha, mais la mère de l'écrivain l'avais déjà aperçut

-Kate Beckett ? Vous ici ?

-Heuu mère laisse moi t'expliquer ce que je tente de te dire depuis tout à l'heure!

-Non fiston je vous laisse et nous parlerons plus tard si tu veux bien, je pense que vous avez mieux à faire que de me raconter vos ébats !

Sur ce Matha partit un sourire en coin heureuse pour son fils et la jeune lieutenant.

Rick et Beckett restèrent là à se regarder sans rien dire quand Rick décida de briser ce silence

- Je suis désolé que ce se soit passer comme ça, vraiment !

- C'est pas grave, tu n'y est pour rien !

- Oui mais j'aurais aimer que nous discutions avant !

- Alors allons-y discutons ! Je t'écoute !

- Kate ! Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! s'écria Rick !

- C'est bon, c'est bon ne t'énerves pas ! Je t'écoute.

- Kate, expliques moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé hier avant que tu n'arrives au loft.

- Nous avons localiser le sniper qui m'a tirer dessus l'an passé, Ryan voulait prévenir Gates mais avec Esposito nous lui avons interdit et sommes partit à la traque de Maddox...

- Maddox ?

- Oui c'est le nom sous lequel nous l'avons identifier, mais ce doit être une couverture, enfin nous sommes partit le chercher, nous avons trouver sur son bureau les photos de mariage de Montgomery, le dossier de ma mère, des articles de journaux... Mais malheureusement Maddox est arrivé, il a assomer Esposito et s'est enfui, je l'ai suivi, nous nous sommes battus et...

La jeune femme avait désormais les larmes aux yeux, ressasser les évéenements de la veille lui faisait mal, mais elle savait qu'il fallais qu'elle en parle avec Rick, si il voulait commencer quelque chose ensembles, elle devait tout lui dire. Et elle savait qu'il serait là pour elle.

- Et ? questionna Rick

- Et il m'a jeter par le dessus du toit, j'ai réussis à me raccrocher au rebord. Au moment ou j'allais tomber Ryan m'a attraper la main, il était avec Gates et une équipe d'intervention. Si il n'avait pas était là, j'aurais fait une chute d'une dizaine d'étage. Ensuite Gates nous a suspendu Esposito et moi, j'ai posé ma plaque et mon arme, et j'ai posé ma démission. J'ai errer une bonne heure sous la pluie avant de venir ici.

- Et ce que tu m'as dit hier, c'était sincère ou je ne suis la que pour jouer les lots de consolation ?

- Non c'était vraiment sincère Rick, c'est ce que j'aurais du faire depuis au moins un an, j'avais juste peur d'affronter mes sentiments!

Rick prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en déposant un leger baiser sur ses lèvres pour la consoler et lui montrer sa présence à ses côtés..

Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et n'entendirent pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir laissant place à Alexis, qui rentrait d'une soirée avec ses amis.

- Humhum !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà voilà, la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews, çafait plaisir :

* * *

_(...) Alexis venait d'entrer dans la pièce, elle rentrait d'une soirée avec ses amis ! _

_- HummmHumm..._

La jeune fille se tenait au pas de la porte et regardait son père qui enlaçait tendrement, sa muse. Un sentiment de joie envahissait désormais Alexis. Elle savait ce que représentait Kate aux yeux de son père. A la vue de ce charmant tableau, elle revit les moments ou Rick regardait Kate, quand il lui racontait ses exploits avec des étoiles dans les yeux... Et même si elle savait combien Kate avait pu faire souffrir son père, elle était heureuse pour eux, elle éspérait simplement qu'il puisse construire quelque chose de sérieux.

Kate s'écarta de Rick et s'essuya ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Alexis la voie comme cela, entrain de pleurer. La jeune fille l'admirait pour sa force de caractère et à ce moment là, elle était faible, se sentait honteuse, elle voulait fuir, partir loin des regards d'Alexis.

- Bonjour lieutenant Beckett dit la jeune fille, visiblement amusé de la gène chez Kate.

Elle fit la bise à Beckett

- Kate... euh... appelle moi Kate.

- Bien, bonjour Kate. Bonjour papa

Elle dit bonjour à son père

- Bonjour ma chérie.

- Je vais aller faire du café. Je vous appelle dans cinq minutes.

- Merci Alexis chérie.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Alexis était déjà partie.

- Hé Kate ! Ca va ?

Kate était complètement absente, toutes ses pensées affluaient vers Alexis et Martha, qu'allait donc penser la famille Castle de sa relation avec leur père/ fils ?

- Heuu oui oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien, dans ce cas allons déjeuner!

Rick vola un dernier baiser à Kate et ils descendirent à la cuisine main dans la main. Alexis et Martha étaient là, la jeune fille venait de faire couler du café et Martha faisait des Pancakes.

Alexis proposa une tasse de café à Kate qui accepta. La jeune fille lui tendit une tasse avec un grand sourire.

- Merci Alexis dit Kate en esquissant un sourire gêné.

Tous se mirent à table, chacun racontant de petites anecdotes en faisant abstraction de la relation Rick/Kate. A la fin du repas, Beckett aida Martha et Alexis à ranger pendant que Rick partit prendre sa douche. Kate n'était pas très chaude de se retrouver seule face aux deux femmes, elle ne souhaitait pas subir un interrogatoire! Rick l'avait laisser seule face aux deux femmes de sa vie et cela il allait lui payer!  
Rick avait à peine tourné les talons que les questions fusaient.

- Alors Kate, vous vous êtes enfin décidée ? questionna Martha

- Papa est sur son petit nuage depuis que vous êtes la ! Vous avez vu ses yeux, jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi heureux ! répliqua Alexis

- C'est vraiment sérieux cette fois hein ? enchaîna Martha

- Vous êtes certaine de vos sentiments pour Papa hein ? il ne faudrait pas qu'il souffre

Kate voulait répliquer mais les deux femmes s'empressait de lui poser toutes questions, autant dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas en placer une !

Elle allait mettre un frein à tout cela quand son téléphone sonna, c'était Gates!

- " Beckett.."

- Sauvé par le gong ! marmonna Martha!

- " Lieutenant Beckett, je souhaiterais vous voir dans mon bureau dans 45 minutes ! Je voudrais vous parler de votre démission ! A tout à l'heure ! "

La voix de Gates avait été ferme, Kate se demandait pourquoi sa supérieur souhaitait la voir étant donné qu'elle avait démissionné !  
Beckett cherchait une réponse en vain, elle était totalement absorber dans ses pensée quand la voix d'Alexis la fit revenir sur terre.

- Kate ? Ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je dois juste me rendre au poste.

- Ah d'accord.

Rick de son côté venait de sortir de la douche et se préparait, il voulait passer la journée avec Kate, rattraper tout ce temps perdu entre eux.  
Il espérait que sa mère et sa fille ne l'avait pas trop torturer sa nouvelle compagne. Kate le sortit de ses réflexions en tapant a la porte.

- Rick, je dois retourner chez moi, avant de me rendre au poste, ordre de Gates!

- Ah... Part directement d'ici, pourquoi veux - tu passer chez toi ?

- Je ne peux pas aller au poste avec les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, je dois me changer.

Rick était contrarier, il pensait passer la journée avec sa belle, mais au lieu de ça, elle devait aller travailler alors que théoriquement elle avait démissionner. Il était totalement ailleurs pensant à la journée qu'il avait prévu avec Kate, aller se promener, pic niquer... Il voulait qu'elle soit rien que pour lui !  
Kate voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Richard.

- Rick, tu es sur que ça va ? Tu as l'air perplexe…

- Non tout va bien, je pensais juste que nous passerions la journée ensemble c'est tout...

- Je te promets que je reviens vite et que nous passerons le reste de la journée ensemble d'accord ? Mais là, je dois aller voir ce qu'elle me veut !

- D'accord mais revient vite !

Castle prit Beckett dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement. Beckett se retira de l'étreinte de son compagnon et pris la direction des escaliers quand Rick l'interpella

- Je t'aime Kate !

Elle sourit et descendit au rez de chaussé, enfila sa veste, dit au revoir à Martha et Alexis et descendit prendre sa voiture.

* * *

Une fois arrivée à son appartement Kate pris sa douche, elle se lava les cheveux avec son shampoing à la cerise que Rick aimait tant. Elle pensa une fois de plus à lui et à son " JE T'AIME" qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'elle parte.  
Elle aussi l'aimait, maintenant elle en était certaine. En réalité elle le savait depuis longtemps, elle se refusait simplement au bonheur.

Une fois sa douche terminée, elle s'habilla et pris la direction du poste. Arrivé à son étage, toute l'unité fut surprise de la voir. Ses équipiers n'étaient pas là, Esposito purgeait sa mise à pied, et Ryan devait être quelque part sur une affaire. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit, elle ne voulait pas tomber sur Ryan, pas avant d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui, pas avant de lui avoir dire qu'elle était désolée d'avoir mis leur amitié à l'épreuve en lui demandant de choisir entre son amitié et son métiers, pas avant de lui avoir exprimé les regrets qui l'envahissait quand elle pensait à lui et Esposito, à leur amitié qu'elle avait gâchée !

Elle rejoint le bureau de sa supérieur.

- Bonjour Sir. Vous vouliez me voir ?

Elle ne pouvait décemment plus l'appeler chef ou capitaine étant donné qu'elle avait posé sa démission.

- Bonjour lieutenant. Oui effectivement, je vais être franche avec vous, je ne veut pas de votre démission, vous êtes une des meilleurs flics de cette ville et vous manqueriez beaucoup au NYPD. Je vous ait suspendu cela ne signifie pas que nous n'avons plus besoin de vous, vous avait fait une grosse erreur, il faut en subir les conséquences, mais ne jetez pas votre carrière aux orties, vous êtes une excellente flic. Je ne prendrais pas votre démission, revenez dans une semaine et réfléchissez bien, si la semaine prochaine vous souhaitait toujours démissionner, je vous donnerais le formulaire à remplir.

- Bien.. Merci

Sur ce Beckett partit, sur la route la menant au loft, toute ses pensées affluèrent vers les paroles de Gates, elle allait réfléchir, elle ne savait plus si elle devait continuer sa carrière dans la police... Pour l'instant elle était heureuse avec Rick et à ce jour, c'était tout ce qui l'importait.  
Elle arriva enfin au loft.


	3. Chapter 3

_Elle arriva enfin au loft._

- Rick ?

Rick se trouvait dans son bureau entrain d'écrire, il esquissa un sourire en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et Kate qui l'appelait. Enfin elle était de retour.

- J'arrive !

Il sortit de son antre et la rejoint dans le séjour. Après un long baiser ils s'assirent sur le sofa pour discuter.

- Alors que t'a dit Iron Gates ? - s'empressa Castle

- Elle ne veut pas de ma démission.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne veut pas que je démissionne simplement parce qu'elle m'a sanctionner, car je suis une bonne flic, je dois retourner la voir dans une semaine après avoir approfondi ma réflexion, si je ne change pas de décision, elle me donnera les formulaires nécessaires.

- Elle a raison tu sais. Es tu sure de ta décision, c'était peut-être un petit peu précipité ? Tu ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça, surtout un métier tel que le tien ou le sexe masculin domine et ou tu as réussi à t'imposer.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis rentré au NYPD pour venger ma mère, connaitre la vérité et dès que j'enquête, je mets ma vie en péril, je suis passée à deux doigts de la mort et maintenant je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

- Ecoute, tu as toute la semaine pour réfléchir, pour l'instant tu vas te détendre et on va passer l'après-midi tout les deux d'accord ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais que je fasse ?

- Quoique tu fasses, je respecterais ton choix. Je t'aime!

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et une fois ce baiser terminé, ils se plongèrent dans uns de leur long regards qui expriment énormément de choses. Ce fut Rick qui rompu le silence le premier.

- Allez-viens je t'emmène déjeuner !

Ils prirent leurs manteaux et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors ils hélèrent un taxi, Rick donna l'adresse d'un petit restaurant ou ils pourraient déjeuner simplement et tranquillement. Une fois arrivés sur place le serveur les dirigea vers une table en retrait, ce qui était loin de leur déplaire. Tout deux étaient encore dans leurs bulles, heureux et insouciants.  
Ils commandèrent des œufs brouillés et un plat de pâtes, qu'ils se partagèrent.

Kate était totalement perdue dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas si sa relation avec son écrivain devait restée secrète, si elle pouvait en parler avec sa famille ou ses collègues, pas parce qu'ils n'accepteraient pas cette relation, ils attendaient tous cela depuis 4 ans, mais si elle continuait sa carrière dans la police, il ne fallait pas qu'elle ébruite cette relation.  
Elle s'imaginait déjà passant des soirées avec Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny et Rick au Old Haunt ou au Loft, s'amusant toute la soirée! Cela restait à réfléchir.  
Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir une discussion avec Rick à ce sujet, du moins pas maintenant, poser des questions sur leur couple naissant n'était pas une bonne idée, pour l'instant cette discussion resterait en suspens.  
Rick la sortit de ses pensées.

- Kate ? Tu es totalement ailleurs ? Ça va ?

- Heu oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- Que veux tu qu'on fasse cette après-midi ?

- Si tu n'as rien de prévu j'aimerais t'emmener dans un endroit qui m'est cher.

- Non je n'ai rien prévu. On fera comme tu voudras, aujourd'hui, c'est toi la guide!

Kate avait prévu de l'emmener sur la tombe de sa mère, c'était la première personne qu'elle emmenait avec elle au cimetière, mais là, c'était différent, c'était Rick, l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait toujours repoussé, qui depuis quatre ans était présent, dans les pire comme dans les meilleurs moments, l'homme qui l'avait attendu. Rick  
Cela signifiait énormément pour elle et elle appréhendait, comme chaque fois qu'elle se rendait sur cette tombe, elle était dans tous ses états, la boule au ventre, les larmes aux yeux et un manque immense dans le cœur mais cette fois, il serait là.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés le café, ils décidèrent de se rendre chez Kate avant de se rendre au cimetière, destination encore inconnue pour Castle. Ils se tenaient main dans la main, échangeant quelques baisers de temps en temps. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le deuxième étage laissant la vue sur une jeune femme se tenant sur le palier de Kate, ce n'était autre que Lanie, sa meilleure amie... Elle devait surement vouloir des explications, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi depuis la veille elle ignorait ses appels...  
Kate ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, d'abord elle arrivait aux bras de Castle et en plus devrait fournir des explications à la jeune légiste, chose qu'elle aurait être épargner.

Kate ne souhaitait qu'une chose, disparaître six pieds sous terre, elle avait bien pensé à la solution de faire un discret demi tour et de repartir directement sans passer à son appartement, mais c'était peine perdue, Lanie l'avait déjà aperçut et l'interpeller !

- Ah Kate enfin ! ... Castle qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Lanie était complètement troublé de voir l'écrivain ici, la veille quand elle avait parlé avec Kate, celle-ci lui avait énoncer sa dispute avec son auteur favoris et comme toujours Lanie avait été là pour la consoler, mais voir Castle arriver avec Beckett, tout sourire, c'était étrange.

- Heuu.. Nous devions parler de certaines choses bredouilla l'écrivain

Rick ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'avait qu'une envie, crier que l'extraordinaire Kate Beckett partageait désormais sa vie ! Etant donné qu'avec Kate il n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet de la divulgation de la relation, il préféra trouver une excuses totalement inventé. Et puis si Kate voulait mettre Lanie au courant elle voudrait surement le faire elle.

- Lanie que fait tu ici ? demanda Kate histoire de faire diversion, mais Lanie n'était pas dupe.

- Eh bien figures toi que j'étais venue pour te parler, étant donné que depuis hier tu ne répond plus à mes appels, qu'Esposito ne vas pas travailler er que PERSONNE ne veux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !

- Compris, je vais t'expliquer ! Rentrons.

Kate prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Lanie suivit de Castle rentra dans l'appartement.  
Castle partit préparer du café, laissant Kate se débrouiller toute seule un instant.

- Alors Kate, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se trame depuis hier !

Kate avait décidé d'être franche avec la légiste sur les derniers événement au preccint. Elle laisserais juste sa relation avec Castle en suspend.

- Eh bien, pour tout t'expliquer, Esposito m'a suivi pour partir a la trace de Maddox et Ryan m'a sauvé la vie en prévenant Gates, Esposito purge une mise a pied et moi j'ai démissioner...

A ces paroles, Lanie manqua de s'étouffer, recrachant la moitié de son café que Castle avait apporter plus tôt. Pour Kate, son métier était sa vie,le 12th sa famille!  
Il lui fallait vraiment des explications.

- Kate mais c'est pas possible, tu vas pas arrêter ton boulot comme ça !

- Ecoute Lanie, je suis complètement perdue en ce moment. Je vais réfléchir calmement à ce que je veux faire de ma vie.

- Réfléchis- y ma belle, tu as un métier que tu affectionne, des collègues sur qui tu peux compter, un taux de réussite hors norme, n'envoie pas tout balader !

- Je sais...

La jeune légiste éprouvait de la peine pour sa meilleure amie, elle était fragile et en ce moment elle était complètement perdue et pour elle une seule personne pouvait l'aider a remonter la pente, et cette personne n'était autre que Castle, Writer-boy comme elle aimait l'appeler.  
Il faudrait qu'elle lui parle. Elle allait prendre congé, pour laisser son amie souffler, elle savait que Kate n'avait pas envie de tout lui déballer, mais ce fut Kate qui la retint.

- Lanie ? Espo est a son appartement aujourd'hui, je voudrais lui parler avant d'aller voir Ryan au poste ?

Kate s'en voulait, elle savait que c'était de sa faute si Esposito s'était fait sanctionner, de sa faute si les deux meilleurs amis du monde comme Ryan & Esposito ne se parlait plus. Elle avait semer une belle pagaille et elle en était consciente, inutile de l'accabler encore plus.

- Oui, Il devait aller faire quelques courses ce matin mais il doit être rentré à l'heure qu'il est. Répondit Lanie

- Tu crois qu'il pourra me pardonner ?

- Oui, il pourra et il te pardonnera Javi est quelqu'un de compréhensif, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira mieux quand vous aurez parler.

- Merci Lanie!

- Ne tinquiète pas ma chérie c'est normal. Allez je file, j'ai un cadavre qui m'attend !

Lanie sortit de l'appartement laissant une Kate Beckett bien songeuse. Ce n'est que lorsque Rick arriva qu'elle sortit de ses pensées, il avait entendu toute la discussion avec Lanie et se demandait s'il allait pouvoir passer la journée avec sa belle.

- Kate ? Ca va ?

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, cette discussion avec Lanie, je suis un peu chamboulée c'est tout. Merci d'avoir menti à Lanie tout à l'heure en expliquant la raison de ta présence.

- Mais c'est normal. Tu veux aller voir Esposito ?

- On passe l'après-midi ensemble, j'irais le voir ce soir.

- Tu es sure ? Je comprendrais tu sais, c'est normal que tu ailles le voir, c'est ton coéquipier et il mérite de passer avant moi. Tu as déjà passer ta nuit avec moi Et puis je te verrais ce soir non ?

- D'accord, je vais aller le voir. Je ne serais surement pas excessivement longue après nous allons nous promener comme convenu !

- Ca me va ! Mais Kate, viens manger au loft ce soir, s'il te plait !

- Cela reste a négocier mon cher !

- Kate ! Je suis sérieux!

- Oui oui oui, je viendrais.

Jamais de sa vie elle avait capituler aussi facilement, mais Rick avec son sourire et ses yeux bleus, avait le don de la faire chavirer !

- Bon eh bien je vais aller voir Esposito et je te rejoins au loft ?

- Oui ! Tu ne veux pas préparer un sac, juste pour avoir des affaires propres pour demain ?

- Tu as raison. Bouge pas je reviens

Kate partit donc dans sa chambre, histoire de préparer quelques affaire pour le lendemain ; elle prit donc des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, des jeans, une chemise, son gel douche et tout le reste de son nécessaire de toilette. Une fois en bas elle vit que Rick était complètement obnubiler par le contenu de sa bibliothèque. Son égo ne serait que flatter en voyant les exemplaires de Derrick Storm et de Nikki Heat.

- Ah, te voilà, on y va ?

- Oui

Ils prirent donc la Crown Victoria de Beckett et elle le déposa au pied de son immeuble. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, Kate mis un terme a leur étreinte et une fois Castle rentré dans l'immeuble, elle pris la route, direction l'appartement d'Esposito.  
Elle pris l'ascenseur et toqua au 4D, c'est un Esposito en jean et torse nu qui lui ouvrit

- Beckett, un problème ?

* * *

Voilà la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça fai plaisir et ça encourage à l'écriture ! Donc merci encore ! :)_

* * *

_- Beckett, un problème ?_

La vue de son équipier si peu vêtu, troubla un peu Kate, elle savait bien qu'Esposito avait une carrière d'athlète et dieu sait le nombre de fois on Lanie avait vanté la silhouette de rêve de son amant.  
Elle décida d'être direct avec son équipier, c'est avec la boule au ventre qu'elle lui répondit :

- Heu, en fait je voulais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

- Ah d'accord, entrez je vous en prie

Esposito s'écarta de la porte et l'ouvrit entièrement pour laisser entrer Beckett. Un silence pesant s'instaura dans la pièce, c'est finalement Kate qui décida de le briser.

- Esposito, je suis venue pour m'excuser, je suis consciente des dégâts que j'ai causer, dans notre amitié avec Ryan, dans notre amitié, et je suis sincèrement désoler pour tout et j'espère que tu me pardonneras, qu'on retrouveras cette relation, ta protection en tant que "grand frère"

Elle s'était vidé et cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

Esposito la laissa terminer sa tirade en l'écoutant attentivement, Beckett se sentait coupable et il ne voulait pas de ça, il l'avait suivie, elle ne l'avait pas obliger a partir affronter Maddox sans prévenir Gates, elle n'a pas obliger Ryan a prévenir sa supérieur, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait mis a pied, il lui expliqua

- Beckett, je ne vous en veux pas, et notre relation n'a pas changer et elle ne changera pas, vous ne m'avait pas forcer a vous suivre, je l'ai fait de mon plein gré, vous ne m'avait pas mis a pied, c'est Gates qui l'a fait et pour ce qui est de Ryan, ce n'est rien, on se boude, c'est juste une façade de simple question de principe, je n'ai pas apprécier qu'il prévienne Iron mais je suis content qu'il l'ai fait car grâce a lui vous êtes en vie.

Le poids sur le coeur de Beckett s'était estompé , son équipier et ami ne lui en voulait pas et elle en était très heureuse, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre alors elle lança juste un "désole quand même"

- Vous inquiéter pas - lui répondit Esposito. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Café ? Sirop ? Jus de fruit ? Bière?

- Un café ne serait pas de refus.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

Esposito partit dans sa cuisine et revint avec deux tasses de café fumants, il en tendit un a Kate.

- Merci.

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant une quinzaine de minutes, parlant de tout et de rien, de Lanie, de Ryan, des enquêtes.. Quand vint dans la conversation Castle. C'est à ce moment là qu'Esposito lâcha la question qui lui brûler les lèvres

- Et avec Castle, vous êtes toujours en froid ?

Beckett avait du mal à répondre, elle avait envie de lui dire que tout allait pour le mieux, qu'il formait désormais un couple, mais elle se retint, n'ayant pas encore eu cette fameuse discussion avec Castle à propos de la divulgation de leur relation elle préféra continuer de passer celle-ci sous silence, expliquant juste qu'ils avait parlés.

- Eh bien, nous avons discuter et nous nous sommes réconciliés.

- Parfait ! De toute façon vous ne restez jamais longtemps en brouille tout les deux.

- Tu as raison.

Au bout d'une demi heure, de discussion et de plaisanterie avec son équipier, Beckett prit congé.  
Elle devait se rendre chez son amant mais avant elle voulait passer dans une pâtisserie, histoire de ne pas arriver les mains vides. Elle était un peu anxieuse à l'idée de ce dîner avec la famille Castle, certes elle avait déjà manger chez eux pour diverses occasions, quand son appartement avait explosé, à la suite de la prise d'otage à la banque, mais cette fois ci elle s'y rendait en tant que Kate Beckett, la petite amie de Richard.  
Une fois son gâteau en main, elle effectua un détour a son appartement chercher une bouteille de vin, elle en profita pour se changer et prit la direction du loft à Tribeca.  
A destination elle salua Frank, le portier et prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage de Castle.  
Elle toqua une fois et ce fut un Rick cuisinier qui lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il portait un tablier de cuisine et ses cheveux étaient blancs, remplis de farine, elle se demanda s'il ne s'était pas vider le paquet sur la tête. Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un mot, ne serait-ce qu'un bonjour, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il la fit rentrer, la débarrassa de son manteau, de son gâteau et de son vin.

- Tu n'étais pas obliger d'amener tout ça tu sais

- C'est la moindre des choses. Martha et Alexis sont là ? Je vais aller les saluer

- Elle sont à l'étage, mère doit être entrain de relire ses scénarios et Alexis entrain de faire des devoirs

- Tu crois que je peux aller voir Alexis dans sa chambre, je ne vais pas la gêner ?

- Bien sur que non. Monte !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kate prit les escaliers et pénétra dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de l'adolescente. Elle écarta quelque peu la porte et elle aperçut, Alexis en pleurs sur son lit. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir pénétrer ainsi dans son intimité, quand elle s'apprêter à faire demi-tour, Alexis l'interpella

- Kate ?!

Alexis avait aperçut Kate et l'avait appeler, de nombreuses fois déjà elle s'était confié à la jeune femme plusieurs fois alors même que Kate n'était qu'une simple amie avec son père. La jeune rousse affectionnait particulièrement Kate, elle l'admirait même. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche avec les amies et petites amies de son père, celui-ci ne laissant personne rentrer dans leur bulle rien qu'a eux, mais avec Kate c'était différent, il ne s'était jamais opposé dans leur relation, Kate remplacait en quelque sorte sa mère, la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, la mère qui était à l'écoute, la mère qui conseillait sa fille et non une meilleure amie avec un compte en banque rempli qui venait et l'emmener s'acheter des vêtements hors de prix.

La jolie rousse savait que si elle avait besoin de parler, Kate serait là et l'écouterait.

- Oui ?

Kate avait fait demi-tour et avait pénétrer de quelques pas dans la chambre

.  
-Je pourrais vous parler cinq minutes ?

- Bien sur. De quoi souhaites -tu parler ?

- De ma mère.

Beckett fut choqué de la réponse d'Alexis, elle qui n'avait plus sa mère, qui avait été privé de sa mère lors de son adolescence, se demandait comment elle pourrait répondre à la jeune fille sur toute relation mère/fille.

- Humm oui, qu'est-ce qu'il te tracasse au point de te faire pleurer ?

- Eh bien en fait, j'ai refusé une virée shopping avec ma mère, parce que j'avais déjà des projets de prévu et ce refus l'a véxé, vraiment véxé et maintenant je culpabilise.  
Kate comprenait maintenant le mal être de la jeune fille, depuis qu'elle connaissait Castle elle avait eu plusieurs exemples du comportement de Meredith vis-à-vis de sa fille.

- Tu sais Alexis, je ne veux pas juger ta mère, mais durant les quatre années passées aux côtés de ton père, j'ai pu avoir des exemples de comment ta mère se comporte avec toi et même avec ton père et je dois t'avouer que je n'approuve pas son comportement, pour moi, une mère est censée être là pour sa fille chaque jours, les bons comme les mauvais et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas de ta mère. Je pense que tu dois arreter de culpabiliser pour cela, ta mère se fera une raison et te pardonnera bien vite, explique lui juste que tu avais prévu quelque chose depuis longtemps et que tu ne peux pas annuler, que vous pourrait toujours vous voir plus tard

- Vous avais raison mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais aller la voir, elle est si peu souvent a New-York.

- Je te comprends mais maintenant tu as 18ans, tu pourras toujours partir à Los Angeles pour aller la voir sur un tournage et passer du temps toutes les deux. Il faut que tu te dises que tu n'es pas forcément à la disposition de ta mère et que maintenant tu es une adulte, tu as des responsabilités, des activités et il faut que ta mère en prenne conscience, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je vais essayer de lui parler, je l'appelerais demain, avec le décalage horaire elle doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est, en tout cas merci beaucoup Kate, vous êtes à l'écoute, ce que ma mère n'est pas et j'apprecie.

- Derien Alexis tu sais que si tu veux parler je suis là, je sais que même si tu as une complicité étonnante avec ton père, il reste un homme et il ya des sujets que tu ne veux pas forcément aborder avec lui

- Vous avez raison, en tout cas merci beaucoup Kate.

- Aller viens on va aller manger, il doit se demander ce qu'on fait.

- J'arrive dans cinq minutes, je vous rejoins en bas.

Kate prit le chemin du retour, une fois dans le couloir elle se retourna, passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et dit à la jeune fille

- Alexis, j'aimerais bien que tu me tutoies si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients

- Avec plaisir

Satisfaite la réponse d'Alexis Kate descendit les marches unes à unes. Dans la cuisine Rick s'affairait aux derniers préparatifs du repas, il avait déjà mis la table et était entrain de nettoyer le plan de travail. Quand il aperçut Kate, il large sourire s'étira sur son visage, sourire qu'elle s'empressa de lui rendre.

- Hé, tu en a mis du temps, j'ai cru qu'elles t'avaient pris en otage là-haut !

- J'ai simplement discuter avec Alexis

- Bien, et de quoi avez vous discutez ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, c'est entre Alexis et moi !

- Mais c'est pas juste !

Rick avait pris la mine enfantine boudeuse, il était trop craquant quand il faisait ça ! C'est le moment que choisit Martha pour descendre.

- Ah Kate, vous etes arrivé, c'est fantastique !

Rick vint mettre un terme à cet échange, sachant que si la discussion continuer, sa bien-aimé serait mal à l'aise face aux propos de sa mère

- Nous allons passer à table, c'est chaud !

Alexis les rejoints et le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, chacun remémorant des anecdotes de sa vie. Kate avait bien rigolé en entendant Martha racontant de nombreuses bêtise de son fils lorsqu'il était enfant. Une fois le diner fini et la cuisine rangée, grand-mère et petite fille prirent congé, laissant les deux compagnons, seuls, un verre de vin à la main au milieu du salon.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà voilà la suite ! Elle est plus longue que d'habitude :) Merci pour vos commentaires ! _

* * *

_[...] laissant les deux compagnons, seuls, un verre de vin à la main au milieu du salon._

Nos deux amoureux se contemplèrent durant de longues minutes, se plongeant chacun dans les yeux de l'autre et entamant une de leurs discussions silencieuses que seuls eux savaient maîtriser. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était devenue une habitude chez eux de se contempler de cette manière. Une façon de se parler, mais en encrant son regard dans celui de l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment,ce fut Rick qui brisa le silence et prit la parole.

- Kate, si on montait dans la chambre ?

- Oui avec plaisir.

- Tiens, donne moi ton verre, je vais le ranger à la cuisine

Après avoir rangé les verres, les deux tourtereaux montèrent mains dans la mains dans leur chambre. Oui, leur chambre.  
Une fois à l'étage, ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, Kate se vêtit d'une petite nuisette bleu nuit extrêmement courte si bien que quand elle quitta la salle de bain, dans un déhanché extrêmement prononcé pour se rendre dans la chambre, elle laissa un Rick totalement pantelant, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Rick, ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches ! Se moqua gentiment Kate.

Une fois remit de ses émotions, Castle rejoint sa belle dans le lit.

Une fois installés confortablement dans le lit, Rick prit la parole.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé avec Esposito tout à l'heure, tu ne m'a même pas raconté.

- Oui très bien, j'ai voulu m'excuser, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas et puis on a parler de tout de rien et même de nous !

- Ah bon, de nous ? Comment ça ? S'étonna Castle.

- T'emballes pas, il m'a juste demander si nous étions toujours en froid.

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Que nous avions discuter et que tout était arrangé.

- D'accord, et tu vas discuter quand avec Ryan ?

- Je pense aller le voir demain matin, ensuite si tu veux bien, on pourrait aller déjeuner et faire ce qu'on avait prévu hier non ?

- Ce que l'on avait prévu ? C'est toi qui a tout décidé, tu n'as même pas voulu me dire où on devait aller !

- Bon, tu es d'accord ?

- Mais bien sûr !

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un petit moment, c'est quand Kate étouffa un bâillement qu'ils décidèrent d'éteindre les lumières et de dormir. Rick embrassa une dernière fois sa belle avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, elle répondit à son baiser et lui souhaita bonne nuit à son tour.  
C'est ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le vide dans le lit qui la réveilla, son amant avait quitté la chambre et au vu de la température du lit, il devait être partit depuis un moment.  
Elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était presque 10 heures, jamais elle n'avait autant dormit le matin. Elle qui d'habitude se levait tôt ! C'était une preuve qu'elle avait bien dormi à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche si elle voulait aller voir Ryan, ensuite déjeuner avec Rick et passer l'après-midi avec lui. Avant de se lever, elle commença par envoyer un texto à Ryan pour l'avertir de sa visite.

**" Si tu n'as pas d'affaire , je voudrais qu'on discute, je serais dans une heure au preccint. KB "**

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, enfila un short et une veste, pour descendre, il fallait qu'elle soit un petit plus vêtue que de cette nuisette.  
Quand elle repassa dans la chambre elle vérifia son téléphone qui était resté sur la table de nuit, Ryan lui avait répondu :

**" Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune affaire, le programme de la journée sera donc paperasse. Passez quand vous voulez, on discutera. Ryan "**

Elle était satisfaite de la réponse de son coéquipier, c'est donc tout sourire qu'elle descendit.  
Une fois en bas, elle dit bonjour à toute la petite famille, Martha finit son café et prit congé parce qu'elle devait se rendre à son école d'art dramatique.  
Ils finirent le déjeuner, Kate expliqua que comme convenu elle irait voir Ryan et qu'elle et Rick passeraient la journée ensemble. Ce fut Alexis qui prit la parole :

- Kate, comme tu vas au poste, est-ce que tu pourrais me déposer au lycée, s'il te plait ? Demanda timidement Alexis.

- Oui bien sûr ma belle, je vais vite me préparer et j'arrive.

Père et fille finirent de débarrasser la table pendant que Beckett prenait une rapide douche. Une fois en bas, les deux femmes dirent au revoir à l'écrivain et sortirent du loft.  
Rick avait décidé d'écrire pendant l'absence des femmes de sa vie.

Dans la voiture, un silence s'était instauré, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, finalement c'est Alexis qui brisa le silence.

- Merci beaucoup pour hier, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir parler et d'être écoutée.

- De rien, c'est normal, tu sais très bien que si tu as besoin, je suis là.

- Merci Kate.

- Anything ma belle.

Une fois devant le lycée, Alexis quitta la voiture, non sans remercier l'amie de son père.

- Merci encore Kate. J'espère que tu seras parmi nous au loft ce soir

- De rien Alexis. Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas encore parler avec ton père. On verra cette après-midi.

- D'accord, passez une bonne journée.

- Merci Alexis, passe aussi une bonne journée.

20 minutes plus tard, la Crown Victoria s'engageait dans le parking du preccint. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage du 12th district. C'est avec la boule au ventre qu'elle pénétra dans les bureaux. Quand son équipier l'aperçut, il vint à sa rencontre.

- Hé Beckett.

Ryan venait désormais à sa rencontre, elle avait réussi à venir jusqu'au Preccint mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve les mots pour exprimer ses regrets face à son équipier, hors ce n'était pas elle, la spécialiste des mots, c'était Rick.  
Avec Esposito, c'était plus simple, mais avec Ryan, c'était beaucoup plus complexe, à cause d'elle, Ryan et Esposito ne se parlait plus, elle se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir gâcher une telle amitié !

- Salut Ryan !

- Vous vouliez me parler Boss ? - lui demanda Ryan.

- Ryan, je ne travaille plus dans la police, tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler comme ceci.

- Oui je sais, Iron m'a mis au courant et elle m'a brièvement rapporté votre discussion.

"Ah" fut le seul et unique mot qui put sortir de sa bouche. Maintenant que tous ses collègues était au courant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper aux discussions où tous le monde lui dirait qu'elle avait fait une erreur, qu'elle allait regretter, que son métier était toute sa vie, qu'elle ne devrait pas abandonner...  
Ryan reprit la parole, il voulait lui exprimer sa pensée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle démissionne.

- Je vais juste donner mon avis, c'est personnel mais je pense qu'avec tout les collègues on sera d'accord. Vous ne devriez pas abandonner, vous êtes une excellente flic et vous manquerait énormément au NYPD.

- Écoute Ryan, je vais réfléchir et je vais prendre mon temps, pour l'instant, je voudrais te parler.

- Je vous écoute Beckett.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai fait énormément de dégâts, dans ton amitié avec Esposito, mais aussi dans notre relation. Et je voudrais aussi te remercier, sans toi je ne serais sûrement pas ici, à l'instant présent.

- Beckett, je ne vous tiens rigueur de rien, vous m'aviez interdit d'appeler Gates, je l'ai fait quand même et je suis content de l'avoir fait. Dans notre relation rien n'a changé et en ce qui concerne Esposito, je suis sûr que nous ne nous ferons pas la tête longtemps, dans une amitié il y'a aussi des désaccords mais tout finit par s'arranger. Alors ne vous inquiéter pas pour nous et réfléchissez à votre démission plutôt.

- Merci beaucoup Ryan, ça me fait plaisir que tu réagissent comme cela. Pour ma démission je vais réfléchir, Gates m'a donner une semaine.

- C'est normal, nous sommes équipiers non ?

- Oui tu as raison !

- On va prendre un café ? - demanda Ryan.

- Avec plaisir. Répondit Kate un sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite de la discussion qu'elle venait juste d'avoir avec son coéquipier.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la salle de pause. Au vu de la machine à café et à l'odeur qui s'en dégageais, Beckett sourit ; le moment où Castle leur avait offert lui revint en mémoire sans oublier le nombre de fois ou il avait utiliser cette machine pour lui préparer un café, lui apportant sur son bureau quand elle fixait son tableau blanc.

Ils étaient entrain de boire leur café depuis quelques minutes quand le téléphone de Ryan sonna, il avait eut un meurtre, dans une ruelle sur Madison Avenue. Il s'excusa auprès de Kate et partit avec une équipe d'uniformes.  
Le cœur de Kate se serra quand son partenaire partit, elle aurait du être avec lui, avec Castle et Esposito et non rester la dans la salle de pause à laver sa tasse avant de quitter le Preccint.

Elle se dirigeait alors vers la sortie quand une voix l'interpella :

- Détective Beckett, que faites vous ici ?

Quand elle se retourna, Kate vit sa chef, se tenant fermement contre la porte de son bureau.

- Je passais juste voir le lieutenant Ryan, Sir

- Avez-vous réfléchi à notre discussion lieutenant ? Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère vous savez !

- J'en suis consciente, Sir et je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de prendre ma décision.

- Lieutenant, venez dans mon bureau un instant - Ordonna Gates.

Alliant le geste à la parole, Gates invita Beckett à s'installer dans son bureau, en fermant précautionneusement la porte derrières elles.

- Beckett, mes paroles d'hier ont peut être étaient un peu dure, mais je voulais vous faire comprendre qu'il fallait que vous réfléchissiez. Vous êtes un de mes meilleures éléments, vous avez le quotas de résolution d'homicide de la ville de New-York, le plus élevé.

- J'en suis consciente chef et je vais réfléchir à ma décision.

- Je n'ai pas fini, vous êtes une femme forte, vous avez réussi à vous imposer dans un métiers d'homme dès votre entrée dans la police et vous êtes respectée de tous au sein de ce service et même d'autres services, vous avez une équipe formidable avec des partenaires qui effectuent un très bon travail et même si il me coûte de l'avouer, vous avez un consultant qui vous est utile et qui rend la vie de ce poste un peu plus joyeuse. Alors réfléchissez

A présent, la capitaine parlait d'une voix calme et sereine, on pouvait même déceler une pointe d'affection dans la voix de la ténébreuse Victoria Gates.  
Malgré tout ce que l'ont raconté, Victoria Gates avait un coeur, elle aimait ses lieutenants et vouait une grande affection et admiration à Beckett.  
Kate était tout de même assez étonnée des paroles de sa chef, elle ne s'était jusqu'à présent jamais comporté de cette manière avec elle, et surtout pas du genre à faire des compliments sur Castle !

- Merci beaucoup Sir, je vais éluder la question, je suis un peu perdue actuellement. Je vous reverrai à la fin de la semaine pour vous faire part de ma décision.

- J'espère que ce jour là, je pourrais vous rendre votre plaque et votre arme lieutenant.

- Peut-être. Mais ne pénalisez pas Esposito, il m'a suivit pour m'aider car il savait que Castle n'était pas là et également combien cette enquête me tient à cœur.

- Je sais bien lieutenant, mais je ne peut pas laisser passer ça. Il reprendra donc ses fonctions dans une semaine, comme convenu. Et en parlant de Mr. Castle, vous devriez vous réconcilier, vous êtes plus souriante à son contact.

- Je comprends. - Un petit sourire presque invisible se dessina sur son visage.

- Bien, nous nous reverrons dans une semaine pour faire le point sur votre carrière, mais vous savez que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez venir me voir

- Merci Sir.

- Au revoir lieutenant.

Beckett descendit au parking et prit la direction du loft, en chemin elle reçut un message de Rick :

**"J'espère que tout s'est bien passé avec Ryan, tu me manques. Love. Rick."**

Elle sourit à l'idée que Gates voulait qu'elle se réconcilie avec Rick, si elle savait que c'était déjà fait et lui répondit.

**"Oui tout va bien avec Ryan, j'ai même eu une petite discussion avec Gates. Je suis au loft dans 15min. Love. KB."**

Durant tout le chemin menant au loft, Kate ne cessa pas de ressasser les paroles de sa supérieur, elle avait découvert une nouvelle facette d'Iron Gates, une facette où sa supérieur apparaissait comme une personne sensible et à l'écoute.

Elle arrive ensuite sur Broome Street, se gara devant l'immeuble de Rick et monta au  
2 ème étage.

Elle préféra prendre les escaliers, trop presser de voir Castle que d'attendre quelques minutes de plus à attendre que l'ascenseur se décide à venir.

Peu de temps après qu'elle eut toqué, Rick lui ouvrit la porte, tout sourire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et Rick proposa un verre de vin à la jeune femme, qu'elle accepta.  
Une fois sur le canapé, un verre de vin à la main, Rick s'empressa de demander des détails de la discussion Gates/Beckett.

- Alors que t'a dit Iron ?

- Tu sais, elle n'a pas un mauvais fond..

Kate allait continuer quand Rick la coupa

- Tu plaisantes ? Elle m'a viré du 12th, elle vous a toujours mis des bâtons dans les roues et elle me hait !

- Si tu me laisser finir, je pourrais t'expliquer enfin ! Elle ne te hait pas..

- Pourquoi m'a-t-elle viré alors ?

- Castle ! Au début, elle avait juste peur que ta présence vienne perturber la vie du Preccint, que nous soyons distraits, mais maintenant elle t'apprécie, elle trouve même que tu rends la vie du poste plus joyeuse. Mais tu sais très bien comment elle est, c'est son caractère et elle ne changerais pas... Elle t'apprécie, même si ele est un peu dur avec toi, au fond elle t'aime bien.

- C'est vrai ? Venant de Gates cela m'étonne !

- Bien sur, sinon je ne te dirais pas ça !

- Et que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

- Elle m'a reparler de ma démission, que je ne devais pas abandonner, que j'étais une bonne flic, qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse...

- Elle a raison… Et avec Ryan ?

- Nous avons bavarder un petit moment, il ne m'en veut pas, et notre relation n'a pas changer.

- Et bien c'est parfait, tout va pour le mieux ! Si nous déjeunions, ensuite on pourrait se rendre dans ton lieu mystérieux comme convenu non ?

- Avec plaisir, qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour le repas ?

- Humm ? On pourrait commander chinois, ou italien, ou thaï, ou mexicain, enfin comme tu veux.

- Chinois ça me semble parfait !

- D'accord. Donne-moi deux minutes, je vais passer commande !

Castle prit la direction de la cuisine et téléphona au petit restaurant chinois, où il avait ses habitudes.  
10 minutes plus tard, le livreur se tenait devant la porte du loft avec une montagne de paquet contenant des tas de spécialités chinoise pouvant nourrir une quinzaine de personnes ! Notre écrivain avait vu gros !  
Une fois le livreur partit, Kate se tourna vers Castle

- Tu as inventé tout le poste de police à manger ou quoi ? Fit d'un air étonné Beckett.

- Eh bien non ma chère, mais j'avais très faim et il me semble que tu as un appétit plutôt développé si je ne m'abuse !

- Très drôle monsieur Castle !

Tous deux rirent aux éclats avant de se mettre à table, une fois le repas terminé, les deux amants quittèrent le loft et prirent la direction du cimetière Green-wood, se trouvant à l'ouest de Brooklyn, où reposait Johanna Beckett.

Quand Rick réalisa, ou sa belle l'avait emmené, il fut touché, Kate s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui et il savait que l'emmener sur la tombe de sa mère était une chose très importante pour elle.  
Arrivés devant la tombe de Johanna, Rick et Kate observèrent longuement la stèle de marbre, où était gravé :

** Johanna Beckett ( 1958-1999)**

** Beloved mother and wife.**

Rick s'écarta quelque secondes de Kate, la laissant « discuter » avec sa mère.

- Bonjour maman, aujourd'hui, je suis venue accompagner, je voulais te présenter quelqu'un, je t'ai souvent parlé de lui, c'est Rick, mon partenaire, mais aussi celui qui partage désormais ma vie. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux et comprit que même si je me tenter au bonheur, je ne t'abandonnais pas et que tu serais toujours avec moi. Tu me manques beaucoup mais désormais Rick m'épaule et m'aide à me sentir mieux, avec lui je suis heureuse...

Rick l'écoutait attentivement, regardant la scène qu'étais entrain d'effectué Kate. Il ne disait mot et la laissais faire.

Une heure plus tard, le couple rejoignait la célèbre Crown Victoria, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Merci – dit simplement Rick en lui adressant un léger sourire.

- Merci ?

- Merci de m'avoir emmener dans ce cimetière, sur la tombe de ta mère, je sais combien cela compte pour toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ta mère sera toujours avec toi, et cela même si tu es heureuse Kate. Je t'aime... Rick était si tendre, si doux dans chaque paroles et mots qu'il prononçait.

- Je t'aime aussi, et merci de m'avoir accompagner, c'était moins dur avec toi à mes côtés...

En guise de réponse, Rick adressa son fameux sourire charmeur à sa belle et ils prirent la direction du loft.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite, désolé d'avoir été longue, mais j'ai pas trop eu de temps en ce moment ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! & j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

* * *

_En guise de réponse, Rick adressa son fameux sourire charmeur à sa belle et ils prirent la direction du loft._

Sur leur chemin, le jeune couple discuta, se remémorant leurs premières années ensembles, durant les enquêtes…  
A leur retour, ils furent accueillis par Alexis venait de rentrer des cours et qui faisait consciencieusement ces devoirs.

- Papa, Kate, vous êtes rentrés ! - Dit Alexis tout sourire.

- Oui chéri, ta journée au lycée s'est bien passé ?

- Très bien, mais par contre j'ai un devoirs à rendre demain mais j'ai quelques difficultés...

- Ah bon, en quelle matière ?

- En russe, d'habitude, je n'ai pas énormément de difficultés mais là j'avoue que je n'y comprends absolument rien.

Kate qui avait suivi l'échange entre Alexis et son père, décida de s'immiscer dans la conversation et de proposer de l'aide à la jeune fille, pour son devoir.

- Tu veux que je t'aide Alexis ?

- Kate tu parles russe ? – questionna la jeune fille totalement surprise.

- Disons que je me débrouille.

- Je veux bien.

- Alors fait voir, que je regarde ça.

Durant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, Kate et Alexis, travaillèrent toutes les conjugaisons russes.

L'écrivain qui ne comprenait absolument rien à cette langue décida d'aller préparer le diner en laissant les deux femmes seules à travailler. Il était quelque peux étonner que Kate parle si bien le russe, bien qu'il savait qu'elle était très intelligente ! Une fois le repas finit il alla chercher les filles pour qu'elles passent à table.  
Notre écrivain avait préparer un magnifique risotto aux fruits de mer, un plat dont lui et sa fille étaient friands. Il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour Kate.

Ils mangèrent donc tous les trois, dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur, se racontant des histoires, Alexis raconta sa journée…

Une fois le repas terminé, la petite famille décida de regarder un film, ce fut Rick qui choisit le film. Tous trois s'installèrent donc devant « Le parrain ».

A la fin du film, Alexis prit la direction de l'étage pour aller se coucher

- Bon je vais monter me coucher moi, demain j'ai cours, à demain vous deux et merci beaucoup pour mon devoir Kate.

- Derien Alexis, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider ! Répondit-elle un léger sourire dessiner sur son visage.

Rick et Kate burent pour la dernière fois de la journée un café et allèrent eux aussi se coucher.

* * *

- Kate, tu as réfléchis pour ton travail ? – demanda Castle qui malgré l'heure ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de tout abandonner, mais je n'ai pas envie de continuer à me battre non plus..

- Kate, tu es la meilleure dans le domaine, tu apportes un réconfort énorme aux familles des victimes, ton travail est toute sa vie, et en ce qui concerne le meurtre de ta mère, tu pourrais peut-être mettre l'affaire entre parenthèses et céder au bonheur que tu mérites.

- Tu as raison, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vivre sans l'enquête sur le meurtre de ma mère et de la laisser tomber, tu comprends elle fait partie de moi..

- Kate, regardes moi et écoutes moi bien, tu ne peux pas laisser tomber ta mère, elle sera toujours avec toi dans ton cœur et croit moi se ne sera pas dur de vivre sans cette enquête qui te pose des problèmes et des craintes au quotidien. Tu ne l'oublieras jamais et ça je le comprends tout à fait, mais je pense que ta mère voudrait que tu sois heureuse, Kate. Tu t'acharne à retrouver son meurtrier et tu gâche une partie ta vie, et si je ne serais pas rentrer dans ta vie, je me demande ou tu en serais à l'heure qu'il est ! Donc profite de la vie, tu le mérite, Kate !

- Je sais, mais elle me manque tellement et maintenant que nous approchons de plus en plus du but, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir et de lui rendre justice.

- Je sais très bien, et tu lui rendras justice un jour, mais pour le moment c'est ta sécurité et ton bonheur qui est important. C'est ce que ta mère aurait voulu, j'en suis sur.

- Tu as raison.

Le couple discuta encore environ un quart d'heure avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se faire happer par Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Castle se réveilla, le lit était vide, les vêtements de sa belle étaient disposés sur le dossier de la chaise et son sac de sport était posé au pied de cette même chaise, elle devait donc être partie faire son jogging matinal.

L'écrivain décida donc de prendre une douche, pour que quand Kate rentrerait, la salle de bain soit libre, et ensuite préparer le petit déjeuner.

Dans la cuisine, il retrouva sa fille qui déjeunait tranquillement, avant de se rendre au lycée pour sa traditionnelle journée de cours !

- Bonjour Pumpkin ! Ca va aujourd'hui ?

- Salut Papa, très bien et toi ? Kate n'est pas ici ?

- Oui. Non, Kate est partie faire son jogging. Tu sais Pumpkin, tu devrais te dépêcher, tu vas être en retard à ton lycée

- Je ne m'appelle pas Rick Castle moi ! Je ne commence que dans une heure et demie, j'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi, d'autant que le lycée est à moins de vingt minute d'ici.

- Un point pour toi chérie !

Père et fille discutèrent pendant encore une dizaine de minutes quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une Kate Beckett en sueur pénétra dans l'appartement.

Elle fut étonnée de voir Castle debout à cette heure là, lui qui d'habitude dormait comme une hermite.

- Hey ! Ca va toi ? – demanda Castle

- Très bien. Et vous ?

- Très bien aussi. – répondirent en chœur Alexis et Castle.

- Tu veux un café Kate ? – demanda la jeune fille

- Avec plaisir, merci Alexis

La jeune fille lui posa une tasse de café fumant avant de s'éclipser se préparer pour la journée

- Alors, tu as bien couru ? – questionna Rick

- Hum oui très bien, j'ai fait un simple tour dans Central Park.

- C'est parfait. Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Pas spécialement… Tu avais une idée en tête ou prévu quelque chose ?

- A vrai dire, je n'avais pas réfléchit à la question.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, je préfère aller prendre ma douche, je me sens un petit peu poisseuse.

- Pas de problème, prends ton temps, je vais écrire un peu pendant que tu te laves

Tous deux se séparèrent, Rick prit la direction du bureau et Kate celle de la salle de bain.

Quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas aurait pu croire à un vieux couple, avec leurs petites habitudes, allant courir le matin, allant écrire, déjeunant…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Kate descendait et rejoignait Rick dans son bureau.

Kate l'observa écrire pendant quelques minutes, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi concentré, appliqué. Elle n'osait pas le déranger. Mais, il le fallait bien.

- Rick ?

- Hum ?

- Ca va ? Tu as bien avancé ?

- Oui ça va mais malheureusement, je n'arrive pas beaucoup à écrire, manque d'inspiration.

- Eh bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, l'inspiration reviendra, en attendant que dirais tu de te changer un peu les idées ?

- Je me trompe ou vous avez une idée derrière la tête miss Beckett ?

- Vous avez totalement raison monsieur Castle.

- Et me ferais tu part de cette idée de génie ?

- Ok, alors si tu es d'accord, voilà le programme, on passe chez moi, je me change, on prend ma moto, on va t'acheter une tenue de parfait motard et nous partons faire un petit tour, incluant bien sur, un petit Pic-Nic. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! Il faut que je m'habille comment pour aller jusqu'au magasin ? Je n'aie pas de tenue adéquate…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, met juste un jean, un blouson et des chaussures montantes, ce sera parfait pour ce simple trajet. J'ai un deuxième casque à la maison, ça fera l'affaire pour l'instant.

- D'accord, je vais me changer alors. Pour le Pic-Nic, comment on fait ? On s'arrête chez un traiteur prendre des repas à emporter ou on fait des sandwichs ici ?

- Comme tu veux. Je ne sais pas si tu as de quoi faire des sandwichs, un repas traiteur me va très bien.

- Alors ce sera traiteur. Je suis là dans cinq minutes, je vais enfiler un jean et un blouson.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un taxi déposait Kate et Rick devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme.

Ils montèrent dans l'appartement et la jeune femme alla se vêtir dans la salle de bain pendant que l'écrivain parcourait la bibliothèque de Kate. Il ne fut pas étonné de retrouver tous les exemplaires de ses livres, dont une grande partie étaient dédicacés.

Quand la jeune femme réapparut, ils se rendirent au parking, ou Rick fut époustouflé de voir l'engin de sa belle.

- Waah Kate, elle est magnifique !

- Merci, on y va ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Bon alors, tu te tiens à moi, si je vais trop vite, tu me fait une petite tape dans le casque pour que je ralentisse et dans les virages, tu te penches en même temps que moi. Ok ?

- Compris !

- Alors en route !

Kate fit vrombir le moteur et sortit du garage, dans un premier temps, elle roulait au pas, mais quand elle vit que Rick se tenait bien et qu'il avait saisi la posture à adopter, elle accéléra un peu.

Trente minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se gara devant le magasin de moto sur Canal Street.

Une fois le pied par terre et le casque ôté, la jeune femme questionna son amant sur leur petit trajet sur une deux roue.

- Alors, le trajet t'as plus ?

- C'était fantastique, je comprend pourquoi tu l'aimes tant cette moto, quand on roule, une sensation de bien être nous envahit. J'ai adoré.

- Tant mieux alors, si tu as aimé.

Le couple pénétra dans le magasin, main dans la main, Rick s'émerveillait devant les casques, vestes, pantalons, gants mais bien sur devant les bolides et Kate s'efforçait de trouver un équipement qui irait à son compagnon.

Elle venait de tomber sur le casque idéal, quand une voix l'interpella.

- Hé Kate !

* * *

Bon, je voulais mettre un petit plus mais je n'ai pas envie de tuer tout le suspens ! Je vous laisse un peu mijoter en réfléchissant à qui est cette mystérieuse personne ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, le dernier chapitre n'a pas du plaire beauccoup.. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira un peu plus :)

**Natachoum : Une cacahuète ? Petite mise ! Mais tu l'emportes :)**

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : Voilà, tu vas le savoir :)**

**Fifouil : Mystère ! Nan je rigole ! Voilà la réponse :)**

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fic :)

* * *

_- Hé Kate !_

Quand la jeune femme se retourna, elle fut surprise de voir son ex-petit ami, tout sourire, son casque à la main.

- Hé Josh ! Fit-elle surprise.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le croiser ici, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, en fait depuis le jour où elle lui avait demandé de prendre ses affaires et de partir, depuis le jour ou elle s'était réveillée  
dans cet hôpital et que sa meilleure amie lui avait raconté la confrontation entre lui et Castle.

- Alors tu vas bien ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ? Qu'est-ce que  
tu deviens ? Lui demanda Josh avec un air assez content de la revoir ici.

Il lui parlait comme si de rien était, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, qui avaient déjeuné ensembles le dimanche précédent.

La jeune femme était mal à l'aise de ce semblant de normalité, d'autant plus que Rick était quelque part dans les rayons, entrain de s'émerveiller comme un gamin de cinq ans devant les rangées de motos à la vente.

- Heu oui, ça va. Effectivement ça fait longtemps.. Eh bien je vis ma vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu te prépares pour un raid ?

- Heu non, je suis venue ici, faire quelques achats.

Rick qui avait assisté à toute la scène, ne savait pas si il devait aller retrouver sa belle ou rester dans son coin et attendre que Motocycleboy soit partit. D'un côté, il avait envie de rejoindre Kate, mais il savait que si il  
allait la rejoindre, son côté possessif allait prendre le dessus et qu'il serait désagréable mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que cet imbécile de Josh croit qu'il ait une nouvelle chance avec Kate.

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et partit rejoindre sa belle, tout en gardant leur relation "professionnelle", il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui en veuille d'avoir divulgué cette relation, de plus à son ex.

- Hé Beckett !

Elle se retourna et fut soulagée de voir Rick, avec un grand sourire, il l'avait appelée par son nom de famille, ce qui depuis 3 jours n'était pas arrivé . Il avait sûrement compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas annoncer à Josh,  
ici et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles. Elle était quelque peu soulagée qu'il l'ait appelée comme ceci, il avait bien compris.

Josh quand à lui, était abasourdi de voir l'écrivain, ici avec Kate, dans LEUR magasin, LE lieu de LEUR rencontre.

Kate décida de briser la glace.

- Castle, tu connais Josh, Josh tu connais Castle.

- Kate, qu'est ce que tu fais ici avec Castle ? - questionna le médecin.

Castle s'en voulait quelque peu d'avoir mis sa compagne mal à l'aise, il décida donc d'intervenir, pour trouver une excuse valable à donner au jeune homme.

- Kate est venue m'aider à trouver un équipement pour ma fille Alexis, étant donné qu'elle est connaisseuse dans le domaine, je lui ait demandé conseil déclara l'écrivain qui était quelque peu fière d'avoir trouvé une excuse plus que valable.

- Ah, très bien, et vous avez réussi à trouver ce qu'il vous fallait ? -  
demanda Josh.

- Il nous reste quelques trucs à trouver et ce sera parfait. - reprit Kate.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'étais venu ici changer mon pneu avant, mais là je suis d'astreinte, je dois retourner à l'hôpital. Kate je pourrais t'appeler dans la semaine ? Questionna t-il.

- Écoutes Josh, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, c'était lors de notre séparation, il y'a plus d'un an, j'ai désormais tourner la page et je reprends ma vie en main, tu devrais faire de même, tourner la page et construire une relation avec quelqu'un qui t'aimes, que tu aimes et avec qui la vie à deux est  
possible.

- ... Très bien, au revoir Kate, Castle. Fit-il d'un léger hochement de tête et assez surpris par ce que Kate venait de lui dire. Mais elle avait tout de même un peu raison.

Sur ce le jeune médecin, tourna les talons et quitta le magasin en laissant le jeune couple seul, dans le rayon.

Quand Kate se tourna vers Castle, elle trouva son écrivain au visage fermé.

- Je suis désolé, Rick, je n'imaginais pas le croiser ici, ça faisais plus d'un an que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kate, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il serais là, ce qui me dérange c'est que cet imbécile, croit encore à une seconde chance avec toi.

- Rick, écoute-moi bien, il n'y a plus rien avec Josh et il n'y aura jamais rien avec Josh. Même si je ne suis pas encore prête à divulguer officiellement notre relation, je n'irais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne serais pas venue au loft il y'a 3 jours sinon, j'en avait marre de te faire  
souffrir, marre de vivre dans le passé. Aujourd'hui je m'ouvre au bonheur alors que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis 13 ans maintenant alors oui, je n'en ai rien à faire de Josh.

Rick fut assez étonné de cet aveu soudain que venait de lui faire la belle brunette.

- Je t'aime Kate.

- Je t'aime Rick.

S'en suivit d'un doux et léger baiser, passionner et prouvant encore une fois leur amour. Ils continuèrent leurs achats, pendant encore une demi-heure, Kate avait trouvé pour Rick, un casque noir et rouge, assorti au sien, ainsi qu'un pantalon, un blouson et des bottes, de mêmes couleur. Le parfait couple.

Ils prirent ensuite la direction de Long Island, ils s'arrêtèrent chez un traiteur où ils emportèrent un parfait repas. Une fois sur la plage, Rick étendit un plaid sur lequel ils déjeunèrent tout en tranquillitée

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, du preccint, de leurs collègues du 12th district, d'Alexis, de Martha…

Une fois le repas terminé, tout deux s'allongèrent contre un arbre, Kate s'appuyant sur le torse de son amant, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent une heure plus tard, après leur courte sieste et décidèrent de se rendre dans un Starbucks pour prendre un café avant de prendre le chemin de l'appartement de Kate, ils avaient convenu, qu'aujourd'hui, ils resteraient chez la jeune femme, pour avoir une soirée, rien qu'a eux, une soirée ou ils seraient juste eux, sans Alexis, ni Martha, ni poste de police.

Une fois au Starbucks, ils commandèrent, un grand latte écrémé sans sucre avec vanille pour Beckett et un grand cappuccino pour Castle, avec cela, ils commandèrent un plat de toutes sortes de cupcakes.

* * *

Après avoir quitté le café, ils se rendirent au loft pour que Castle puisse prendre quelques affaires. Avant de partir, Castle laissa un Post-It avec un mot à l'intention de sa mère et de sa fille pour les avertir de son absence nocturne.

**_« Ne m'attendez pas ce soir, je ne rentre ni pour le repas, ni pour la nuit, je reste chez Kate. J'ai laissé 100 dollars sur la table du living, si vous voulez commandez quelque chose chez le traiteur ou autre. Appelez moi si il y'a un problème. Je vous embrasse. Rick »_**

* * *

Sur leur chemin, Castle proposa de faire quelques courses, chez l'épicier du coin, il ne voulait pas faire face au vide des placards de Beckett, une deuxième fois.

Ils achetèrent donc de quoi préparer un repas pour deux, et se « disputèrent » en caisse, Castle, avait sortit son portefeuille et s'obstinait à régler la note et ce même devant le refus catégorique de Kate. Finalement, il capitula, mais fit la tête tout le long du trajet. Arriver au parking, Kate n'y tenant plus décida de briser la glace, lui qui d'habitude, sautillait, bavardait, s'émerveillait devant tout, n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis leur départ de l'épicerie et ce silence lui pesait.

- Bon Castle, tu vas faire la tête pendant longtemps ?

- A voir.

Sa réponse avait été froide, le fait qu'elle ait refusé qu'il règle les courses l'avait vraiment blessé. Bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse, elle se risqua quand même à lui demander les raisons de son silence.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocente Kate, tu le sais très bien.

Elle décida donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes, quitte à le blesser encore plus.

- Alors tu vas faire la tête parce que tu n'as pas payé les courses, tu ne trouves pas cela un peu léger non ?

- Peut-être.

- Rick, arrête d'agir comme un gamin de cinq ans, un petit peu.

- Je n'agis pas comme un gamin de cinq ans, tu aurais pu me laisser payer les courses non ? Comment veux tu que nous commencions une vie de couple, une relation sérieuse si tu gardes ton indépendance d'avant !?

- Je ne garde pas mon indépendance d'avant écoutes ! Nous pouvons très bien débuter quelque chose ensemble sans que je te laisse payer mes courses dès les premiers jours de notre relation !

- Donc tu comptes attendre combien de temps avant de me laisser te payer quelque chose ? 6 mois ? 1 an ?

- Ecoutes, cette conversation ne sert absolument à rien, c'est une dispute totalement inutile ! Pour l'instant tout cela est nouveau pour moi, alors certes il va me falloir du temps, mais nous n'allons quand même pas nous disputer pour une banale histoire de courses.

Elle avait raison, cette discussion ne servait absolument à rien, on aurait dit une dispute d'enfants de 8 ans, une dispute d'amis se disputant à cause d'un jeu de marelle.

Et malgré qu'il soit déçu qu'elle ne le laisse pas s'immiscer encore un peu plus dans sa vie, il n'avait aucune envie de se fâcher avec elle pour telle ou telle raison.

- Tu as raison, c'est inutile et enfantin. Je n'aurais pas du faire la tête pour rien. On va préparer à manger ?

Castle avait décidé d'alléger l'atmosphère avec une touche d'humour, c'était sa porte de sortie. Kate, elle était contente que Rick donne un nouveau tournant à cette conversation.

- Espèce de goinfre, Mr Castle ! Allons-y !

Ils montèrent donc tout deux, dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, laissant leur dispute au parking.

Arrivés dans l'appartement, Castle partit en cuisine pendant que la jeune femme allait se détendre au cours d'un bon bain.

Notre écrivain prépara donc des lasagnes tandis que notre lieutenant se détendait dans son bain en lisant le dernier livre de son homme, Frozen Heat.

* * *

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, le jeune couple était à table entrain de déguster le résultats des talents culinaires de Castle.

- C'est vraiment délicieux Rick !

- Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit, un sourire réservé qu'a lui, seulement à lui.

Après les lasagnes, ils dégustèrent le dessert, le dessert façon Castle, il avait préparer un fondant au chocolat, l'avait coupé en forme de cœur et avec du caramel coulant, il avait écrit deux lettres, juste deux lettres suivies d'un cœur.

**_« K-R »_**

La jeune femme fut touché de voir cela, Rick s'était donné énormément de mal pour confectionner son dessert, leur dessert.

Ils partagèrent donc le gâteau, Kate eu le droit à une part avec la lettre R et Rick à celle avec la lettre K.

* * *

Une fois couchés, Rick voulut revenir sur la démission de Kate, il ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte la police, elle était un élément essentiel au NYPD, elle était la meilleur flic de l'état de New-York, une flic qui rend honneur à chaque victime, qui apaise leurs proches. Une flic hors pair.

- Kate tu as réfléchis à ta démission ?

Elle ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet là, du moins pas maintenant, ils avaient passés une excellente soirée et elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci soit gâchée par ses plans de carrière.

- Vaguement, mais il me reste quatre jours pour prendre une décision.

- Tu devrais vraiment te plonger dedans, ne réfléchir qu'a cela, c'est important

Elle le savait que c'était important, que le reste de sa vie, du moins professionnelle, serait fixée selon son choix.

- Ne t'inquiètes, pas je vais y réfléchir, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, s'il te plait.

- Ok, j'arrête d'en parler mais réfléchis-y !

- Promis.

Il ne voulait pas la froisser, pas après la guerre qu'il lui avait fait tout à l'heure dans le parking, il décida donc de changer de sujet.

- Kate, tu as des projets pour demain ?

- Hmm, pour la journée, non rien de particulier, pour ce qui est de la soirée, j'avais une soirée de prévue avec Lanie.

- Et que vas-tu lui dire en ce qui concerne tes journées de repos ?

- Je ne sais pas, je trouverais bien, une chose est sur, elle va me questionner, sur mes activités, ta présence à mes côtés l'autre jour, alors que la dernière fois que je lui avait parler, elle me consolait suite à notre dispute.

- Tu n'auras qu'a lui dire que tu ne peux plus te passer ni de moi, ni de mon corps incroyablement bien moulé !

- Sinon, ça va les chevilles Writer-Boy ?

- Man, Kate, Writer-Man.

- Mais cela reste à prouver mon cher !

S'en suivit, une longue joute dans laquelle tout deux se cherchaient, s'allumaient, tout en sachant très bien ou tout cela les mènerait

Tous deux s'aimèrent plusieurs fois durant la nuit, ne s'endormant qu'au petit matin, et c'est dans un dernier soupir avant de s'endormir que Kate déclara

- Définitivement « Man ».

- Je t'aime Kate.

* * *

Avis ?****


End file.
